Closets Are Good For
by usmccanthem
Summary: Canada finally gets remembered, but it's only so that he can get a mop. While Netherlands flees from a viking!Denmark to join Canada in the closet. Yes, this is one of those cliché "get locked in a closet" scenarios. Human names used! PWP. M for a reason! NetherlandsxCanada


_Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by__ Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

Matthew Williams, also known as Canada, was searching for a mop. Yep, you heard right: a mop. Turns out that America, also known as Alfred, had tried to eat one of England's hamburgers and, well, his stomach didn't agree with it. And so, in a fit where England actually remembered he existed, Matthew was sent to get a mop. He sighed as he entered the janitor's closet, squinting in the darkness. He grumbled slightly under his breath, "I could be on my way home now if Alfred hadn't dragged me along. I was going to watch my Russell Peters DVD again, dammit."

He looked blankly at the wall where the brooms and mops should be, but there wasn't a mop. He ran a hand through his hair and was able to turn around when the door slammed shut. "Ack! What the hell, eh?" He asked, jumping a foot into the air as the entire closet was covered in darkness. He reached blindly for the door knob and let out a triumphant noise when he touched it. However, when he turned it, he found out it was locked. Reaching for a lock, he wasn't able to find one. "I'm so dead," Matthew deadpanned as he realized that he'd left his phone in the conference room.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to having no light, he felt around for a light switch of some sort, hoping that if he was going to be stuck in the closet, that he at least has some light. He was at the back of the room when the door opened and shut quickly. He heard another's breathing as they leaned against the door.

"Hello," The Canadian whispered to the other person.

"Hallo," A man's voice replied with a sigh. It sounded familiar to Matthew, but he couldn't quite place it. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for a mop," Matthew replied, deciding not to ask who it was to not be rude. He knew how annoying it was for people to ask who he was, and wasn't going to let others think he forgot them. "What about you?"

"Running from Matthias, he regressed to his Viking days again," The voice replied, and Matthew guessed that he must be near Denmark for it to influence the other man. It wasn't Germany, so maybe it was Netherlands.

"Ouch," Matthew winced in sympathy. Though many did not know it, Matthew had first been colonized by the older nation, and had met him during his Viking days. "I feel sorry for you Lars." He crossed his fingers behind his back in the hope that he had gotten the name right.

"Heh," Lars – he would've been corrected otherwise – laughed. "You would, Matthew."

_'He remembered me,'_ The Canadian thought in shock. _'Though I guess the apologizing helped point that out.' _He was the nation of polite people, who say sorry when you knock into to them. "Umm… would you mind letting me out." Matthew asked hesitantly, before he realized how rude that sounded. "Ah, not that I don't mind talking to you, but were in a closet and all, and well there is no mop and… yeah." He rambled on before blushing when he heard the other nation let out a rough laugh.

"I'm not offended, but…" Matthew hears the rattle of a door knob, and realizes that the door is just as locked for Lars as it was for him. "We will have to wait until someone comes looking for us."

Matthew sighed deeply and sunk to the floor. Did he really have to be stuck in a janitor's closet? Well, at least he was with someone who remembered him, and wasn't all that bad to be around. Imagining getting stuck in a closet with Prussia, Canada shuddered. As much as the ex-nation was a good friend, he could be obnoxious and Canada would probably lose his mind.

The Canadian was shaken from his thoughts when the sound of a match being lit sounded. He looked up to see Lars outlined by the small flame, and Matthew smiled at the familiar face before he used the minimal light to search for a light switch or something. He soon found it and the lights blinked on, harsh fluorescent light, before it died. "Really?" Matthew asked the ceiling. "Was that really necessary?"

Lars huffed out a laugh and shook out the small match before it burned down to his fingers. "Looks like we're sitting in the dark," The Dutch man stated and Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, looks that way." Matthew scratched his cheek nervously as a silence filled the air. "So…" He trailed off, trying to think of a conversation starter. "How about those Leafs, eh? Wait, you don't watch the NHL, do you? Sorry 'bout that."

Lars let out a loud laugh at the nations nervous chattering. "How about we talk about the festival?" The Dutch man suggested, hinting to the Tulip festival held in Ottawa every year. "It is next month."

Matthew perked up and went to the back of the room, making sure to walk around the person shaped blob to sit once more on the floor; Netherlands joining him soon after. They talked for some time, enjoying the discussion of different tulips and what was going to be at the festival. Netherlands visited Canada every year to see it, and he always enjoyed his time. Eventually they sat in comfortable silence, sitting comfortably side by side.

"I've always loved to visit Canada," Lars broke the silence. "Your citizens are so friendly."

"Thank you," Matthew whispered shyly as he peeked through his lashes to look at the other man. "That means a lot to me to hear that. Many forget about me."

Netherlands turned to regard the younger nation, taking the time to reach out and turn Matthew's face to his. "I don't forget, I owe you so much." They stared at each other for a moment, just caught in each other's eyes.

Matthew made the first move, looking shyly at the other nation, but slowly moved forward to touch his chapped lips to the others. It was a hesitant kiss, nothing sensual or exceptional, but it made fireworks explode in Matthews head. He'd had a small crush on the older nation ever since he had met him during World War Two, and he couldn't help but be excited to kiss the other man like this. Slowly, he began to pull away, but a strong hand carded through his hair to hold him in place.

"I'm not done yet," The older nation whispered against his lips before Matthew was pulled into a stronger, fiercer kiss.

If the first kiss caused fireworks, then this caused his mind to implode. He was assaulted by the strong, sensuous mouth of the other, working against his. He gasped in surprise when he felt a tongue peek out to trace his bottom lip, unknowingly granting Lars entrance to his mouth. Moaning as he felt the wonderful feeling of another tongue warring with his, Matthew tried to battle against it. He didn't want to be some submissive lover; he was the world's second largest land mass! However, he wasn't able to stop a whimper from escaping his lips when the other pulled away, leaving a string of spit to dangle between them.

Quickly wiping his mouth, Matthew blushed while trying to ignore the pooling warmth coiling in his stomach. "I-I'm so-sorry about t-that, I-" Matthew was about to go on, but was stopped when Lars pressed his mouth to his once again. This time it was sweet and tender; the Canadian nation couldn't help but be reassured.

"No need to apologize." Lars told him when they broke apart. "I enjoyed it as well." He removed the hand from Matthew's hair and ghosted it over the younger nation's cheek. He leaned in once more, pushing the Canadian to lay down on the cold floor when he kneeled over him. Dominating the kiss, he began to explore Matthew's body.

"M-Maple," Matthew gasped as he felt the Dutch man's cold hands trail over his stomach. He wasn't one to just lie there and do nothing though, and soon returned the favor, enjoying the feeling of the hard planes of Lars' stomach. "Ah!" He moaned as he arched upward into the other when Lars tweaked his nipples. Matthew was surprised that he so sensitive, but he wasn't able to concentrate much as Lars began to press kisses to his throat.

"_Merde,_" Matthew breathed, clawing on the Dutch mans back, gaining a groan of approval from Lars where he was busy against his pulse point. The Canadian wanted to hear the reaction again, and once again scratched against the others back, this time thrusting his hips against the others. "A-ah!" He wasn't able to think as he thrust once more, enjoying the rush of blood that when straight down to his vital regions.

"Shit," He heard the older nation say before he smashed his lips to Matthew's. He groaned against the fierce mouth of the other while he rolled his hips upward, gaining a thrust back. They continued their frenzied pace, acting like animals in heat as they tried to force the other to completion.

"MAPLE!" Matthew cried soon after, the assault on his mouth, the hand playing with his nipples and the friction against his cock were just too much for him as he came. He clawed viciously at the others back, head thrown back in ecstasy as he felt the other thrust against him a couple more times before collapsing with a groan.

Lying there, both spent and sweaty, Matthew could honestly say that was one of the best moments of his life. Matthew let out a quiet laugh and the older nation picked himself up to sit normally, dragging the Canadian with him to drape an arm over the other's shoulders. Matthew snuggled in comfortably, and letting the others warmth bring him happiness.

All was quiet for a moment before Matthew said quietly, "_Je t'aime_." He felt Lars stiffen for a moment before relaxing completely.

"_Ik houd van jou_," Lars mumbled into his ear, and Matthew gave a large smile that would've blinded someone in the light. He snuggled farther into the taller man, and felt completely safe at that moment.

This was soon broken by the sound of yelling. "MATTIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Matthew heard his obnoxious brother shout and couldn't help but sigh. He stood, offering a hand to the Dutch man, who took it, and quickly fixed his clothes. After straightening himself out, he walked to the door and started banging on it.

"IN HERE!" Matthew yelled loud enough for people outside to hear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A CLOSET?" Matthew couldn't help but wince at the volume Alfred had shouted that. By then the American was just outside the door.

"Just… Open the door, eh?" Matthew asked politely as he stood back from the door, knowing that his brother was going to slam it open. He ended up backing into Lars and smiled when he felt a hand close over his.

Just before the door opened Matthew heard, "I'll see you soon, _mijn kleine tulp_."

Later, as he listened to Alfred rant about this thing and that, Matthew couldn't help but be excited for the tulip festival. He knew that he was going to enjoy it this year, if for a different reason. Matthew smiled as he looked out the window of the conference room, shifting in his seat because of his sticky pants; yeah, he was really looking forward to May.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first attempt at doing smut and yaoi. I've done a small scene involving kissing, but this is the furthest I've gone in regards to writing sex. It's so hard (no pun intended) to write smut! It took me forever to be able to start this! I can write the whole rutting and kiss thing fine, but how do you build up to that; it's so awkward (So I did write the middle part first and built around it, so sorry if it seems awkward because of that).

Anyway, NetherlandsxCanada is my favourite pairing (besides PrussiaxCanada) even though I've never seen anything past Axis Powers (where Netherlands is just a creepy, evil monster/shadow). I think their history (especially recent history) makes them a good couple. But that's just my opinion.

Well, let me know what you think! Just remember not to kill me with your comments because this is my first time (ha ha, get it?) doing smuttish writing.

Ta-ta!

USMCcAnthem


End file.
